Chick Flick trust
by Lorie-TSL
Summary: When Sam is picked up from Flagstaff, Dean is too hurt and refuses to speak to his younger brother. Will they be able to sort this out? Will Dean be able to show Sam how much he cares?


Hey! Well, this is my first SPN fanfiction, although it's been like a year than I'm a fan of the show. Unfortunately, we don't have it in Spain so…6 seasons in 2 months. I'm proud of myself.

Please excuse any grammatical mistake cause I'm not a native speaker. Enjoy.

It had been to weeks already. Two weeks since 15-year-old Sammy had left his home, if that's how he could call it, with the hope of finding something better. Sam wasn't a hunter, and if he was, he didn't feel like it. He was different than his father and his older brother Dean. That's why everything happened. After years of swallowing his anger and sadness, two weeks from then, Sam had exploded, taking all his anger towards his father. Sam had said pretty harsh things back then. Dean, like always, had stood in the middle, ready in case John wanted to go further in the argument, but cautious too. He didn't want to mess things up more than they already were. Sam had, angry, had stormed out to the room that he and Dean shared in that in-the-middle-of-somewhere motel. Later than night, when he heard his father leaving for a hunt near Manning and he could hear Dean locking the bathroom door, followed by the quiet sound of water running, he packed and he left. And it felt so good… he was free. He was the owner of his life. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted to do. He was now living in some old abandoned apartment in Flagstaff, Arizona. 2 weeks passed and the truth was that after 15 days living on his own, he missed his family. Even though he wasn't completely alone, (he had Bones, a giant Golden Retriever that happened to "own" the apartment) he began to wonder what would be happening back in Colorado.

"_I'm gonna rip his lungs out" _Dean thought while he was sitting in the copilot seat of his father 67' Chevy Impala. After the biggest fight his father and Sam had had ever, Sam had gone. The little brat had left. He couldn't believe it. After everything he had done for his brother, that's how he thanked him. How could he do this to them? To him? 14 freaking days looking for Sam. He'd be lucky enough if the kid was alive at this point. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by John's rough voice.

'Hey Dean' John asked.

'Yes, sir?'

'Don't be too hard on the kid. I know it's funny I'm telling you this, but I can tell you're pretty pissed off'

Dean said nothing and he looked away at the window as if that way he could stop his father's ability to read his oldest's mind.

'But the last thing we need is Sammy trying to escape again. And the kid adores you, so don't be too mad about this…whole situation'.

'Yes, sir'. After this, Dean leaned his head on the seat and pretended to be asleep. He was sick of that conversation.

A few hours later, he felt something touching his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw his father who quietly told him the words they had hope to hear for almost two weeks.

'Dean, we arrived. Here is where Sammy is'.

Dean stepped out of the Impala. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. He had never wanted so much to see his brother but on the other hand, he was SO mad…

'Dean, are you coming?' John asked him but he saw his son's face and he decided to sort it out in any way. 'Well, I'm gonna get Sam. You stay here and watch, just in case'. Dean nodded quickly, almost relieved he hadn't to confront his little brother right in that moment.

John approached the motel and asked in the desk front for a thin teenage boy, not too tall for his age, pale skin and greenish eyes. Then, suddenly, he saw his boy, who seemed scared and happy at the same time.

'D-dad?' Sammy asked, his voice trembling. There was his father, he had looked for him, he actually _cared_. John, with his eyes in tears approached his younger son and wrapped him in a warm hug. Sam went to his room to grab all his stuff and after a quick goodbye to Bones, he followed his father to the car. They would have plenty of time to talk.

Meanwhile, Dean couldn't stop wandering. He was so nervous…would be Sam okay? What if he was hurt?

"_I shouldn't care. Look what he did to you. He abandoned you. He left without even thinking about it". _Then, in the distance, he spotted them, his father and Sammy, apparently okay. Sam ran up to Dean. He had truly missed his brother. When he was near Dean, he stopped suddenly. He had expected this but he thought maybe Dean would be a bit happy about him being alive!

'Dean…'Sam started.

'No, Sam' Dean was SO mad right now. Two freaking weeks without knowing anything about him and now he expected everything to be perfect between them.

'Dean, I'm so sorry…'Sam went for a hug but Dean pulled him away. It was like being slapped.

'Don't even try to talk to me, Sam'. And after this, Dean got on the car. Sam was about to burst into tears. 14 days missing and that's how much Dean had missed him? He couldn't believe it.

"_I should have stayed there"_

Two days later Dean still refused to talk to his younger brother. He was hurt and mad. Sam had no right to disappear that way and get away with it. Although he could see his brother was really upset about that so he went to his room to try to sort things out. Instead, he stopped by the door, half open and was happy, yet surprised, about what he saw. Sam, crying and his father trying to comfort him.

"_This is new" _Dean thought. He could see John in such an awkward position. He loved the guy but he wasn't the type of guy who knew how to comfort a teenager. That implied chick-flick moments and his father was not good with that. He was good at riffles, at guns, knives…but this? This was Dean's job.

'D-dad…I'm just tired. Dean won't talk to m-me…and I don't know wha-at to do anymore…'

Damn. It was so difficult to stay mad when Sam did that.

'I t-tried everything. And it's useless. He just doesn't want to be near me…Now I get why he is so mad. He's not mad I left, he's mad I came back, dad! I'm sure he was relieved when he realized he didn't have to take care of me anymore' Sammy sobbed. Wait, what? That's what Sam thought? How in the world would Dean…? Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother thought he wanted Sam to be out of his life. Dean had tears in his eyes. He had to do something about it.

'Sam.'

John was more relieved than he had ever been in his own life. Mary was supposed to be there, so he hadn't any idea on how to deal with a crying, over-sensitive, dependent-on-his-brother child.

'I'll be out for an hour or so. You think you can handle…?" but seeing his oldest son's face was enough so he left.

Dean kept his gaze on the floor, trying to assimilate all the information he had gotten. Sam stared at him, half-scared, half…no, he was definitely scared.

'Sammy' God, he had missed that nickname. He hated it, yeah. But who said we can't miss the things we hate?

'Dean, I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to explain…I was just so mad at dad that I decided to leave him…just to see…'

'He wasn't the only one you got away from, Sam' Little did Dean now that he would repeat those exact words a few years later.

'I know but…I thought you'd be happier about me leaving and not having to take care of me.'

This was all his fault. Dean had never felt guiltier in his whole life.

'Sammy, when are you going to understand that you're not a burden?' Sam was crying really hard. When he acted so helpless, something inside Dean said to him: "You failed. Again."

'Look, I'm sorry for pushing you away when you came back but, try to understand me, for once. I was…I felt hurt. Because I don't mind taking care of you, Sammy. I am your brother. I love taking care of you cause I know that when I'm old and wrinkly like Uncle Bobby, you will do the same for me.' This made Sam burst into laughter. 'But seriously, Sam. I was hurt cause…cause I didn't give you enough trust.'

'What do you mean? Enough trust? Dean, I think we've hunted enough for you to know that I trust you…'

'I don't mean that kind of trust. I mean chick-flick trust' That sounded so stupid but yet so correct.

'The hell…?' Sam was crying with laughter.

'Stop it, bitch! Don't laugh at me; I'm trying to be serious here!' Nevertheless, he was laughing as well. They spent a few minutes like that, just being two brothers. Two normal, regular teenager brothers. They stopped, the pain on their bellies was unbearable by then, so they decided they should stop rolling on the floor and they sat on the bed.

'Hey, Sam'

'Tell me, jerk'

'I just wanted you to know that…well…'

'Just say it Dean!'

'That whenever you have a problem, and I don't care what problem is, school, dad, girls, hunting…you can trust me ok? Instead of running away, come to me and we can talk and have "brotherly bonding" moments and all those things you like so much'

Sam really appreciated this, because he knew that it was a really hard job for his brother to open up and actually talk.

'And the chick flick moment is over. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving. Aren't you, Sam?' Dean got up the bed.

'What? No, no, I decide when the chick flick moment is over. I'm the King of them'

'More of a queen…' In the middle of Dean's joke (which Sam, fortunately, didn't hear) Sam got up and hugged Dean, resting his head on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his little brother, like the hug he was supposed to give Sammy before.

"I'll never let that something like this happens to you, I promise" Dean thought. 'C'mon, I'll let you choose the pizza today'.

From the above, Mary watched carefully, seeing every little detail. She felt proud of her boys. Her three boys.

"Good job, John".

Maybe a bit OOC but guess what. If Gamble doesn't want to make it happen…THEN I WILL.

Review and get a cookie


End file.
